


More Than Memory

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ancient History, Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Glorfindel have a conversation, a few days after Thorin's company leave Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Memory

"Is what I hear true?"

Elrond laid his quill down and looked more closely at the golden-haired elf-lord sitting opposite him. "What did you hear?"

Glorfindel tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. "Erestor tells me the dwarves bore swords from Gondolin."

"Aye. Their leader Thorin, and the wizard Gandalf." Elrond picked his words carefully.

"Why did you not tell me?" 

True, Glorfindel was among the last of Gondolin in Middle-earth; Elrond should have told him, but time had been short.

"Such a treasure...." Glorfindel's tone was wistful. "I would have seen Gondolin again with my own eyes."


End file.
